Red Requiem, Blue Melody
by Is-Not-Amused
Summary: She was alone until she met someone as different as her. However, after being saved by a familiar brown-haired man, she starts to struggle with her feelings. As events unfold, she will learn that her friendship isn't the only things at risk. KisaraXOC
1. Two Saviors

**HOLY CRAP! Can't believe this idea hasn't shown up at all! C'mon, people! It's so painfully obvious I had to write it!**

**The Hair Guy: ATTENTION DUALISTS! My Hair is telling me that Is-Not-Amused does not own Yugioh (or Yugioh The Abridged Series)**

* * *

She fell; a girl with blue eyes and white hair, whose skin appeared untouched by the sun.

They laughed. A crowd had gathered around her, tossing stones and mocking the girl, all because of her eyes and hair and skin.

She saw red. It was her blood; blood that had been shed simply because she looked different. She was only eight years old, and yet she was experiencing the full cruelty of mankind.

"What the hell are you bastards doing?" a voice from somewhere, some unseen savior whom she most certainly would never know. She felt it not only in her body but in her soul. She was dying. She glanced around. Her vision was fading, but she saw more red, but it was a brighter, harsher, deeper red than even her own blood. There were two red things. She concentrated and noticed there were pupils between the seas of red. They were eyes. She managed to smile at the red eyes before fading into total darkness.

* * *

She opened her azure eyes and looked around. She was in a small room with medical supplies scattered about on the floor. She looked over at a seat next to the bed and touched it. It was still warm. A sea of questions flooded her mind with confusion, and she had barely noticed a boy around her age walk in with a cup of steaming liquid.

"Want some?" a hand held out the cup. The girl looked up into the same intense red gaze she saw before she passed out. He was wearing normal, yet very dirty, clothes.

"Thanks," she grabbed the cup, "for everything."

"What was that all about?" he asked her, "They were really going to kill you…"

"You of all people should know…" she spoke softly, looking into her cup, "your eyes aren't necessarily normal either."

"Hehe, yeah," he glanced down. "Damn, I mean, this town hasn't really been kind to people who look strange, but I didn't realize they'd be willing to kill a girl."

"They don't treat you the same way?" She was curious to how those cruel people could possibly spare anyone who stood out.

"No, they're scared of me. They treat me like I have a disease or something. They call me the demon, the devil's son, the black dragon, the demon's pa-"

"Wait, what was that last one?" she asked.

"The demon's pawn?"

"No, the one before that!"

"The black dragon? Yeah, that's the most common one. I have no idea where it came from, I don't really-"

"I'm always called 'the white dragon', I really haven't done anything wrong, but apparently my blue eyes and white hair earn me an undeserved reputation." She looked down and finished the drink.

She stood up abruptly, fighting the wave of pain that overcame her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I shouldn't be here. You'll be put in danger if I stay."

She got up and started toward the door. He grabbed her arm and firmly but gently pulled her away.

"No. Look at us! We're different and we suffer for it. We've been all alone in this cruel world, with no one to turn to when we're hurt and nothing to hope for when the sun rises. But we have found hope. We've found each other. Let's stick together! You don't have to be alone anymore, and neither do I!"

The girl contemplated this. She desired nothing more than to walk away and never see this guy again. Not because she hated him and not because he didn't deserve a friend, but because she knew that their friendship would only cause him pain. Pain that was hers and she wanted to endure alone. But at the same time, something, a voice in her heart, told her to stay.

She turned back around and looked into his red orbs. "Alright, by the way, I'm Kisara"

"And I'm Takeo," he smiled at her, and deep down she somehow knew it was the first time he had truly smiled in a long time.

_

* * *

_

Two years later.

Smoke. The room was filled with smoke. Still, Takeo remained in the room.

"Kisara, Kisara, where the hell are you?" He searched frantically for the white-haired girl. She had been sickly, as of late, and now she was gone in the middle of an attack on the town.

"DAMNIT, KISARA!" he yelled. He hoped she wasn't still in that building. He ran outside and found the men responsible.

There, under the largest one's arm, was a girl. Battered, bloody, and bruised. A glimmer of white shown through the blood that stained her hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with her?" He yelled at them.

"Oi, boss, look! This dumb brat's tryin' to play hero!" the man who had Kisara replied.

"Beat him up! One prisoner's good. Besides, this girl's a real beauty!" the boss laughed.

It made Takeo sick, the look in his eyes as he said that.

"I won't let you lay a hand on her!" he felt a strange power unlike that which he had ever known rise up within him, fueled by his rage, but there it stayed.

"Take this, brat!" two of his henchmen stayed behind and started hitting Takeo repeatedly with sticks.

"Stupid red-eyed kid!" another one sneered.

_Kisara, is this the pain you endured all those years? No, this is different. I wanted to protect you! But I'm two weak. _

"Let's just kill him already so we can have some fun with that girl!" the first one replied.

The anger welled up inside Takeo once more. This time, he felt it break free and manifest itself.

He looked in front of him. A large, black dragon with deep red eyes hovered just above the ground. It slashed both men with its massive claws.

"Who or what are you?" Takeo asked. A voice spoke, but it resonated in his own mind, not from the dragon.

"I am your spirit beast, called forth from your soul in your time of great need, born from the rage and darkness from within you, in due time you will learn my power and know how to control it, but for now, I shall recede back into your soul…"

"Wait, dragon-guy!"

"My time is short, make this quick!"

"Are you the black dragon the people call me?"

"I am simply a part of you, you will learn my name if you seek it. Until then, I shall only help you when your life is in danger."

At those words, the dragon disappeared. Takeo remembered that the thugs had less than pleasant plans for Kisara. He ran off into the night and away from his old, burning house. He would find her.

* * *

A boy with brown hair rode along on a horse, eager to return home. He already knew he was late, but how late he could not be sure.

A call of help rang forth through the night to his ears. He had no choice. At least this gave him an excuse for why he was so late. He rode towards the cry and searched the night.

He found it, a glimmer of light signifying a distant fire. He rode towards it faster than he'd been before. There was something foul in the air and he could taste it.

He reached the camp. There were some thugs huddled around the fire and discussing something. Then he saw her. She was in a cage, looking around with large azure eyes. He immediately ran up to the cage and started picking the lock.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Shhh, I'm getting you out of here!" he whispered, but they had heard her voice. The second he opened the cage door he was greeted by a fist. He grabbed it and in a few swift moves, he had slammed him into the ground.

"Let's go!" he called. She jumped onto the back of his horse. They rode until they lost the thugs.

_Man, if I wasn't late before, I sure am now._

"Hey, they still there?" he asked the girl.

"No, I think we lost them…" she answered.

"Good," he replied, preparing for a jump off the horse. "Ride this horse to the nearest town. There are nice people there that can help you."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Hey!" she shouted as the horse rode away, "I didn't catch your name!"

"My name's Seto!" he called.

"Thank you, Seto!" she called back before disappearing from his sight.

He stared off for what felt like forever, though he knew it was not, for the moon was still high in the night sky. After he was finally able to break away from the spot she'd appeared over the horizon, he somehow came to the conclusion that they were destined to meet again.

He turned around and began his trip home.


	2. Aftermath

**Time for something new. Now, before every chapter, there will be a short Yugioh the Abridged Series drabble following the disclaimer.**

**4Kids! (c) Entertainment Executive: Kids, you should not be reading this story, for Is-Not-Amused uses real violence and dirty words in his story! Besides, he doesn't own Yugioh!**

**Is-Not-Amused: Take this!**

**...**

**Executive: It is heavily implied that I'm being punched.**

**Bakura: Are the bloody disclaimers over now! I can't wait for my cameo!**

**Takeo: *sigh* You're not supposed to be in the story till later.**

**Yami Bakura: What the bloody hell do you mean! You'd lose more than just publicity if you fail to implement me into the story! You'll have to worry about my fan-girls flaming you to the Shadow Realm!**

**Takeo: You'll be in the story, but don't get your hopes up. Is-Not-Amused is not an Outcastshipper.**

**Thief King Bakura: Bloody Hell!**

**Yami Marik: Who Want's a HHHUUUGGG?**

**Yami Bakura: I'm not bloody hugging you!**

**Takeo: Don't worry, he isn't a Phycoshipper either.**

**Yami Marik: HUUUGGG?**

**Takeo: Go hug that guy *points to Executive***

**Executive: AAAHHH! OOOOWWWWW! IT IS HEAVILY IMPLIED THAT I'M BEING STABBED 34 TIMES IN THE BACK!**

* * *

"Kisara!" Takeo called out as he ran across the barren desert. His voice was weak and he was still losing blood.

"Kisara, where are you?" he continued. He might as well be looking for a grain of salt in a sandbox. He felt weak, but he had to find her.

He felt light-headed and he felt sore. He just began to notice the bruises brought upon him by the thugs, and he figured one or two of his ribs were broken. Pain and exhaustion overtook him and he collapsed to the ground.

Kisara made it to the next town. She was sick of the dumb horse and she definitely was tired, but she had one main priority; finding Takeo. She figured he hadn't made it to the town yet, considering it took her all night to ride here, and he probably didn't have a horse either.

Suddenly, an even worse feeling entered her mind. She had seen him getting beaten to a pulp, and he had been in a really bad position when they dragged her off.

_He could very well be…_ She shook her head furiously, as if that would somehow get the thought out of her head, or even eliminate the possibility all together.

She knew helplessly wandering the desert in a vain effort to find him was pointless; she'd have better luck staying and waiting for him, after all, the events last night, this was the nearest town.

She didn't remember much of what she saw after parting with Seto, but she remembered burning buildings. She remembered seeing the thugs surround Seto, and then she saw a brilliant white dragon. Everything else was a total blur.

She was going to wait for him. She could easily decide to wait outside in the hot sun, but she'd figured Takeo would limp toward her, bleeding and bruised, and ask her what the hell she was doing standing out in the sun like that.

She laughed silently. He was so concerned with her well being he could have a gash in his arm and stop to tend to a small scratch on hers. She knew he was just concerned about her, but she hated seeing him get hurt. She realized that, had she just walked away that day, he'd never have to get hurt because of her.

Again, she saw the thugs brutal assaults on Takeo play through her mind. She fell to her knees. It was her fault. If she hadn't been there, he wouldn't have felt the need to fight them. He'd always felt the need to protect her, but it was because he cared about her.

Still, she'd much rather endure her own pain than have someone else endure it for her. She cared about him also, and every time he got hurt because of her, she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault.

The darkness of a massive shadow fell over Kisara. She looked up to see a vicious-looking black dragon landing in front of her. Perched on its back was an unconscious Takeo.

"TAKEO!" she gasped. She couldn't be sure if he was okay from there, but he looked pretty beat up. She shook him, trying to get some sort of reaction. _He can't be…_

"TAKEO! SAY SOMETHING!" she screamed, tears rolling down her eyes. She looked at his still face and squeezed her blue eyes shut. She could barely look at him without going hysterical.

She was filled with grief as the tears flowed. He had been her best friend, but now he was gone. He'd only tried to help her and he had to die because of it. The dragon seemed to fade into oblivion as she cried.

_This is all my fault. If it weren't for me, he'd still be…_

A hand reached up wiped the tears from her face.

"Hey, you know me. It takes more than what I went through to get rid of me. Besides, I would never break a promise so easily." He smirked.

She wiped the remaining tears away and looked at him.

"You're okay!" she threw her arms around him.

"Of course, I did take quite a beating, but those fools made me so angry. I didn't want them to hurt you. I much rather get hurt if it meant your safety."

Kisara froze. She'd almost lost him. Her only friend.

"IDIOT! I don't want you to constantly throw yourself into dangerous situations like that for me! I don't like feeling as though my weakness causes you pain!" her eyes watered as she kept looking down at his tattered clothes and raw flesh. Bruises and scars riddled his body, and she saw it in his vibrant red orbs. He was in pain.

"Kisara, I only do because I don't want to see you get hurt. You almost died that day we first met! I couldn't possibly let that happen. You've suffered a far worse curse than I have. I've only been alone all those years. You've been beaten down and chastised."

"IS THAT ALL IT WAS? YOU FELT BAD FOR ME SO YOU FELT LIKE YOU NEEDED TO PROTECT ME? I misjudged you, Takeo. You're not worth crying over if that's all I was to you!"

"Kisara, wait, I-"

The white-haired girl spun around and punched him in the stomach. He fell over and watched her run. She ran away from him and didn't stop running until she was on the other end of town.

She looked down at her hand. There was blood, _his blood._ She looked at it with wide azure eyes. She hurt him. _She_ hurt him. She couldn't believe she did that.

Suddenly, she remembered the events of that one night they met.

_She saw that smile. Something told her it was the first time he'd smiled in years._

"_Let's do more than just say we'll stick up for each other, let's make it a promise. A promise that we'll always be friends, and that no matter what, we'll always stick up for each other," he had stopped smiling to portray his seriousness, but his eyes were glimmering with hope and friendship._

"_Yes, let's promise…" she smiled at him. She was no longer alone and she no longer had to get chastised for her appearance. _

She felt guilty, hurt, and above all, she felt _alone_. It had been nearly noon when the reunited, and now the sun was already slowly creeping towards the horizon. She let out a discontent sigh. She knew that she should apologize, but she just wasn't really prepared to face Takeo again. She just yelled at him and punched him. Sure she was mad, but that was no reason to turn around and punch him.

Guilty, alone, and definitely not in the best of moods, she wandered back into town. She would at least wait for him to find her.


End file.
